Fallen Through
by Puss No Boots
Summary: Half of it is told from Sirius's point of view when he was at hogwarts in his 5th year and the other parts is Hermione in her 5th year.Read and enjoy!...comments too please!..R&R and ill write more chapters.
1. Default Chapter

Disclamer-I do not own any of these characters or hogwarts!(i wish i did!)I do not own any of the songs either!

Authors notes- The first half of this chappie is hermione's pov..ish the rest is Sirius's.

Rating-Pg

Chapter one - Tidal Wave

"Hermione?"

"Mngh"

"Hermione sweety get up!" Hermione's mother Marie Granger called to her sleeping daughter.

"No!"Hermione said pulling her blanket over her head.

"Come on kiddo!You have to get to Diagon alley!"

"I'm not going!"

"What?!? Why?"

"Um..no reason."She said slightly panicing.

"Youre going young lady!You need your education!"Her mother said exiting her room and closing her door.

Hermione peeked her head out of her blanket and got up.Why didnt she want to go?Easy..two words Harry Potter.

_Stupid Harry!He hasnt returned any of my letters and he even kissed me at the train!What guy does that?Harry thats who!_

She thought clicking her cd player on(Muggle born remember!)She picked up her cd book.

_Which cd will i listen to today?....Dido?...no....Samantha Mumba?...no....Skye Sweetnam?..okay!_

She thought grabbing her newest cd.

_Which song?.....Tidal wave?....Fallen through?..Heart fo glass?..Tidal wave!_

She clicked her cd player opn and turned to to track 7(AN- i dunno what number tidal wave is)She began to sing;

_Feel me comin_

_Feel the tremor_

_Feel the thunder of your heart pound_

_Feel surrounded no way_

She danced around her bedroom.

_Can you feel the riptide?_

_are you all washed out?_

_Blazing tail side_

_Past a water spout_

_Feel the reach from down below_

_Cuz you cant fight_

_The undertoe_

_Hold your breath be brave _

_And try to keep cool_

_Im gonna hit you like a tidal wave_

As she turned around her door was open and Harry was standing in her doorway.

"Harry?!Erm.....Good to see you?Um what are you doing here?"She asked awkwardly.

Before she got a reply Harry lunged at her and she was stuck in a full fledged french kiss.

"SIRIUS BLACK!GET UP!"Sirius's mother screamed into his ear.

"No you old hag its 5.30 in the morning!"He said and turned his back to her.

"SIRIUS BLACK!GET UP BEFORE I CALL YOUR FATHER IN HERE!"

"Bring him in for all i bloody care!"

"Sirius"She started forcing her voice calm,"if you dont get up you wont get out of my hair and go to that Potters house!"

Sirius jumped up at this."Fine fine im up!"

"Good!Clean up and get dressed!Then its time for breakfest!"She said walkin out of his bedroom"And TAKE A SHOWER!"She left.

Sirius mocked her behind her back all the time but didnt this time.You know how parents say they have eye in the back of their heads?Well..She did!And if seeing his best friend was what was at steak,He'd be a little angel!Well..as angelic as Sirius Black could be!So he took a shower but there was no soap. _Mum will have to put up with me! _He thought.He got out and screamed.

"Kreacher!GET OUT OF MY BEDROOM!"

"Your mother wants you to hurry up!"He said ignoring Sirius's orders.

"So?You dont comw into someones bedroom without knoking first!"

"Master mad at Kreacher?"

"No never!"Sirius said sarcastically."GET OUT!"

It took awhile but Sirius finally scared Kreacher out of his bedroom.

"Mad elf!Cant wait till he dies!Ill cut his head off myself!"

Sirius mumbled as he started to get dressed.As he pulled his pants on he heard something outside of his window.

"huh?"

He walked to his window and he grabbed his wand off his bedstand.

"Um knock knock."A familliar voice said.

Sirius jumped,he wasnt expecting this.He slowly turned around.When he faced this person he recognized the person!

"Remus!"

-------------------------------------------------------------

Tell me what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

I would like to thank my readers!

Xylem- Thanks..i love my new name!UPDATE YOUR FIC!

OrangeSodaSpill- glad u likie it..sry bout the spelling issues.GOD LOVES ME?...well you learn something new every day!

FriesWithThat- Glad you like it!Wats your username there?

Authors Note- Sorry i havent updated in awhile..writers block..sad.. but a friend of mine is helping me;)

Disclamer - I DONT OWN ANYTHING!Sue me of you want but i dont have anything!Well i ahve my computer BUT YOU CANT HAVE IT!

CHapter two - Kisses and Girlfriends

Hermione was floating on air.The one and only boy she ever likes was frenching her!HER! Not Cho!(**A/N: **Im my fic Krum dosent exhist!!!! I no likie him!)

Harry wasnt so happy.He had found a girl -Witch- named Trinity who he had been dating ( if going to her house everyday all summer dating) for the summer.He had to stop this kiss,but how?

_He is totally into me!Wait....yeah Harry loves me!_

**(A/N: this is the last time i am bugging you!..I think.She couldnt think of anything:( but i have it all figured out.)**

_Okay Harry you have to stop now!...no.....wait....why am i saying stop?Im lovin it!..i sound like a mc.donalds commercial...._

After a few more minuites of harry and hermione frenching Harry stopped.

"Harry whats wrong?"

"Hermione,Theres something i have to tell you."

"What is it Harry?"

_His hand is on my cheek and he sounds mad..Whats wrong with him?_

Harry was worried.Trinity was telepathic so she would know if he lied to her.How could he tell Hermione if He didnt want to hurt her?

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Hey old chap!"

"Were not old!"

"Im not but you are!"

"What?Im younger than you!"

"Barely!Im 15 and your 16!"

"No..wait.....yeah thats right..."

Sirius and Remus were sitting in Sirius' bedroom talking.

"Whatever!Hey have you seen or talked to James lately?"

"Um..no....have you?"

"No i owled him about a week ago but i still havent got a reply."

"James always replys!Maybe he's sick?"

"Maybe he's in trouble?"

"Moony do you always think the worst?"

"No!"

"Yeah you do!"

"Name one time!"

"Just know!"

"Besides then!"

"When you told us you were a,"Sirius' voice dropped to a whisper,"Werewolf."

"Oh...yeah...maybe but only then!"

"No Moony!I can think of so many more times!"Sirius said digging in his pockets."Chocolate frog?"

"No thanks im stuffed.And when else have i thought the worst?Hm?"

"James's thirteenth birthday!"

Sirius opened his chocolate treat.

"What did i say!?"

He bit off the head.

"That Lily wouldnt come!"

He said with a mouthful of chcoclate.

"And did she?"

"Yes!"

"Only because her mother made her!"

"Oh...well yeah but it still counts!"

"But she stayed as far away frpom James as she could!What does that tell you?"

"That tells me that Lily loves him but didnt know it at the time!"

"Ha!Well that tells me that she hates him just as much as she does now!"

"Okay Moony Whatever you say."

Sirius said getting up and walking tpo the door

"Im telling that truth."

Remus looked up at Sirius.

"Hey there going to get married and have a baby named Sirius!"

Sirus held his hand out to help his friend up.

"Who in the hell would name there child Sirius?"

Remus grabbed his hand.

"Hey! My name is Sirius!"

Remus pulled hard on Sirius' hand and pulled him to the floor.

"Exactly my point!"

Remus got up and walked put of the room.

"Wait..what?"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Harry tell me whats going on!"

"Herminone..this wont be easy to hear...you might want to sit down."

She walked to her bed and sat.

"Im listening"

She crossed her arms and listened.

Harry walked to her computer chair and sat on that.

"Hermione.....Remember when we were at the train and i kissed you?"

"Of course.Parvati gave me a picture of it."

Parvati got a picture of it?-Harry thought

"Yes.good you remember.So anyway Ron and i had a vet going on.That if I kissed you i would get 10 Galleons and if he won he would get 10 Galleons and be Called Mister right for the entire sixth year."

"And what was the dare?"

_Oh my gosh.Was that kiss the dare?_ She thought.

"Um well.Yes that kiss was the dare but i did agree to it and i won 10 Galleons!"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

With Remus and Sirius at Diagon Alley,in florish and blotts.

"So i said to him i says 'Im sorry Gilderoy!I dont know where your copy of _'Magic and Muggles' _Went!' and if you beliove this he says to me 'Well then Mundungus if you see it please give it to me.' Ha!I knicked it for muggle studies!"

All of the boys around 'Dung' started laughing at his story.

"Hey Dung!"Sirius asked his friend," Are you still with that ravenclaw?Cindy whatskits?"

"No!She ditched me for that Lockhart moron!"

"See thats why women cant be trusted!They love you one minuite and youre having fun shagging and then they turn on you!Or like in dung's case; Dtch you for a pansy!honestly who kneeds them?"

Sirius said looking for a copy of 'Standard book of spells volume 6'.

"I dunno.Alls i can say is im giving up in women!"

Dung said looking at hius stack of books on a nearby table.

"Im not!"

Remus said helping Sirius in his search.

"Yeah that only because you cant find a girl that even likes you!"

"Hey thats not true Sirius!"

"Then Tell us Remy.Why are you still a virgin?"

"Dung has a point Moony.We've banged at least 4 girls over the summer."

"I dont go around flirting with random girls that are in skimpy clothes like you two do!I look for prsonality!And im NOT A VIRGIN!"

"Sure you aint Remy!"

"Moony, Moony, Moony..what will we do with you?You are fifteen!Personality dosen't matter!All you need is a one night thing and boom!Youre one of us!"

Sirius said still looking for his book.

_Thats not what Tamara would say. _Remus thought to himself.

"I -unlike you two- dont want to shag a random girl!I want to know her!"

"I have a sister if your intrested?"

Sirius said -still- searching.

"PADFOOT! That was wrong and you know it!"

"Haha he's right Sirius!Damn i have to go and meet my mum at eyelops.Bye mates."

Dung left without another word.

"Hey im just trying to help!"

"Well then please dont.I have a girlfriend for your information."

"You do?All hail King Moony!He finally has a girl!"

"Padfoot..."

"Yes?"

"Shut up please."

"No being loud and obnoxious is my job!"

"Hm i bet."

"So who is this chick?Do i know her?"

Hope you liked it!R&R please!See the light purple botton there?Ooh pretty huh?CLICK ON IT!


End file.
